Buffy Blips
by yoyoente
Summary: Story ideas that I've had, yet don't think I'll ever turn into full-length fics. Mostly AU.
1. Bad Idea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I just borrow the characters on occassion.

---

He had pushed her. Hard and long.

At first he wasn't sure that she would give. But he was nothing if not persistent, and she had finally broken.

She had come to him, uncaring of his loss of soul and the people that he had murdered.

He should have been happy; thrilled even.

But Angelus couldn't help but grow nervous of the new Buffy.

She came to his bed frequently, yes, and each and every time she left it, he was more than satisfied. But that passion and fire he'd always seen in her eyes, that light that told him she was trying her hardest to continue fighting him rather than climbing into his arms, was gone.

He had broken her.

Even if it was only a little, and only about this certain thing. She had a blind spot for him and the wrong he had committed, but he couldn't help wondering if maybe that wasn't a good thing.

---

Her eyes were flat and direct when she questioned him.

It made Angelus nervous, which, in turn, made him angry.

"You've stolen the statue of Acathla?" Buffy didn't even wait for him to speak, his proud smirk all the answer she needed. "So you're planning to have the whole world sucked into hell? You sure have gotten cocky haven't you?" Angelus frowned at the comment while Buffy heaved a put-upon sigh. "There's nothing I can do to convince not to do this, is there?" Buffy's voice sounded resigned, and a part of Angelus laughed gleefully that she wasn't even trying to put up a fight.

His smirk was again the only answer she needed. He was so sure of himself. So sure of the blindspot she had for him.

---

Angelus couldn't help thinking that his breaking her had been a very good thing for the world, and therefore, a very bad thing for him, when he saw absolutely not hesitation or remorse in her eyes as Buffy shoved the stake through his heart.

She was a true warrior now.

No friends or family were above the mission.

He had forced her into that mind set.

_Yes,_ Angelus thought as he crumbled to dust, seeing Buffy dispatching all of his minions and childer as well, _it really wasn't my best idea._


	2. Mine

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Wheadon's characters, I just borrow them for my own entertainment._

**Mine**

Giles was confused, heartbroken.

He had woken up alone. All alone. And when he'd went to see Buffy she had only looked at him, eyes wide, pale, and trembling.

"Oh, god." She shook her head in disbelief, stumbling away from him.

Some part of Giles knew it was wrong, for more than one reason, but he wanted her. He _loved_ her. She was like a daughter and best friend all wrapped up together.

He wanted her to be with him forever.

So when she turned to stumble-run away from him Giles grabbed her from behind, clutching her to his chest, and sank his fangs into her neck.

She struggled, but she was still in shock and the movements were human weak.

When he could feel her consciousness wavering, he used his teeth to cut his wrist and put it to her lips. The stubborn girl turned her head weakly away, lips pressed tightly together.

Giles snarled in frustration even as a part of him cooed with affection at her strong will.

A hand pulling her head back sharply by her hair tore a sharp cry from Buffy's throat. Giles took advantage of the open, upturned mouth to drizzle his blood between her lips.

At first she sputtered, trying to spit the blood back out, but Giles pressed the wrists directly to her lips and her own body betrayed her – her throat convulsing reflexively.

As soon as he was sure she was drinking, Giles went back to her throat.

She would be his in a few short days.

Only his.


	3. Bargaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of Joss Whedon's characters, I only borrow them for fun.**

**A/N:** This is an alternate to the episode _Bargaining_ and all those following it. What if: The Buffy-bot was never injured, therefore the vampire never got away to tell the biker's that Sunnydale was Slayer-free, so they never attacked Sunnydale.

---

**Bargaining**

"Let her cross over!"

A strong wind picked up, Willow was surrounded by a tornado of red light. The etchings on the urn began glowing brightly, only to stop suddenly as the red light disappeared and Willow collapsed backwards in a dead faint.

The others sat still for a stunned moment, none believing that they had been _so close_ and yet had not succeeded. There was no Buffy, and it looked like the spell hadn't even finished.

And then, as if time had been restarted, all three started towards Willow. Tara was the first to get her arms around the redhead and quickly checked her breathing and heart rate.

She appeared to be fine, just exhausted.

Xander gave Tara a withering glare, not believing for one second that she hadn't known about the "trials" that the spell would put Willow through. Neither one of the witches had even given him the slightest warning.

Shaking off the feelings, Xander quickly lifted Willow into his arms. He glanced around, feeling uneasy, before following Tara and Anya back to the Magic Box.

None of them heard the muffled screaming coming from the grave they had just left.

---

She had been warm, safe, loved, complete.

Time had no meaning, everything just _was_.

And then, it wasn't.

Suddenly everything hurt. There was something hard underneath her. Her lungs were gasping for air. Her eyes were open, desperately trying to tell her brain where she was, but it was all dark.

Already knowing what she would find, and yet needing confirmation anyways, Buffy reached out her hands, touching the very nearby ceiling and similarly close-by sides.

A coffin.

She was buried alive. Again.

Her first year on the Hellmouth had seen her buried alive. And here she was. Again.

Before she was even conscious of doing so, Buffy was screaming. It was a quiet hoarse scream, but a scream nonetheless.

Her hands formed claws, ripping at the ceiling's padding, and then formed fists when she reached smooth wood.

Buffy didn't know how she had gotten to where she was, she only knew that she needed to get out of there. Now. _Right now._

Sheer terror kept up until she surfaced. After that she just collapsed.

It had to be a nightmare.

Yes, a nightmare.

Without conscious thought, Buffy was feeling her forehead, half expecting to feel the tell-tale bumps that accompanied being a vampire. But it seemed she really wasn't having a very real flashback to her sophomore year.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Each gasping breath burned her throat. Her entire body ached. And yet, she couldn't remember how she had gotten here. How she had been buried alive.

After several minutes, Buffy lifted her head slightly, glancing around.

A cemetery. Of course.

A familiar tickling sensation on the back of her neck told her that her mysterious burial and whereabouts were currently unimportant.

As a pair of dress shoes came into her line of sight, Buffy fluidly got to her feet.

The fledgling vampire looked shocked for a brief minute before attacking. Buffy's body moved as if on autopilot. She reacted on pure instinct, her mind not quite up to processing what was happening.

The vampire's head was surprisingly easy to twist off.

Something niggled at the back of her brain; something about the gravestone that was now tipped over.

Needing to solve at least _one_ mystery, Buffy flipped the gravestone up, only to drop it almost immediately.

_Buffy Anne Summers_

The first line of the headstone was burned into her mind.

_How_ had she gotten here?

She had been warm and safe before coming to be in the coffin, and before that? Before that she remembered falling. No, not falling. Jumping. She remembered jumping off the tower so Dawn wouldn't have to. So that Dawn wouldn't…die…

She had died.

She had died and had been warm and safe and then suddenly she wasn't.

Was she in hell?

Buffy looked down at the pile of dust that had once been a vampire. Being the Slayer for an eternity? After knowing the peace she had? Yes, that was definitely hell.

Everything was hard, bright, loud. It was just too much. Too much.

Maybe if she fell again she'd go back to that warm place.

Maybe…

---

The Scoobys had been acting oddly. They had been later than they had originally said, not that Spike really minded, but it wasn't like them to not be on time.

Red had looked like she had been doing some serious mojo too, all tired-like. But they had all been very tight-lipped about it.

Nope, Spike was apparently good enough to watch the Niblet, and good enough to patrol with, but still not a part of their group.

At least he wasn't the _only_ one being left out. He could tell that Dawn had been curious, more so than he had been, but they had brushed her off as well.

Spike sighed, frustrated at them and even more frustrated at himself for _wanting_ to be included.

_Bloody wank-_

The thought was cut off abruptly.

Her grave.

It had been…_vandalized_.

Spike's nostrils flared in sudden anger. He took in the rumpled dirt and grass, the crushed flowers and overturned headstone.

He saw red.

Someone would _pay_.

Tossing his cigarette aside, Spike took a deep breath. _Dirt, death, blood._ Vampire. A vampire had done this.

A feral grin came across his face. He could kill vampires.

Spike took several more deep breaths, making sure to lock the smell into his brain. It almost seemed familiar, but Spike ignored that. He could have met the vampire anywhere. Right now he was hunting.

---

Buffy lay crumpled on the concrete below the tower.

She had made it to the top, had closed her eyes, relived the last few moments of her life, had even jumped, right when her younger self had. And nothing.

She had just landed.

No warmth, no love, no happiness. Only pain and hardness.

Buffy beat her head against the concrete, not really thinking of what she was doing, only crying pitifully and mumbling to herself.

"No, no, no, no. Have to go back. I jumped. Should have put me back. Why can't I go back?" Her voice was filled with childlike confusion.

She flinched when she heard someone approaching and again when they softly said her name, their tone filled with confusion, awe, and other emotions she didn't bother trying to comprehend. She shook her head blindly, uncaring that the pavement was scraping away at her face.

"No, no, no, no. Not right. Shouldn't be here. Not right."

---

For the first time in almost a year Spike was hunting. _Really_ hunting.

It might be for a vampire, but his bloodlust was running high. He needed to kill this vamp quickly.

He was so intent on tracking the scent that it wasn't until he was just outside the fence that he realized where he was.

Spike's breath caught in his throat as he paused. He was unsure if he could stand to be in the same clearing, but he needed to kill this vampire. He needed to feel like he got back at the person who could desecrate the Slayer's grave in such a way.

Stiffening his spine, Spike stalked around the fence, immediately hearing a pitiful keening.

Narrowing his eyes, Spike surveyed the ground until he saw her.

A growl was rising in his throat. To think this stupid little bint had just vandalized Buffy's grave and was now acting as though she was a hurt little animal. He would make sure she knew the meaning of pain before he dusted her.

With that comforting thought firmly in his mind, Spike took another step forward, only to jerk to a sudden halt.

The girl flinched at the sound of footsteps, but that wasn't what made him stop. He had looked at her. Really _looked_ at her. And if he wasn't so sure she was dead, he would swear it was…

"Buffy?" Spike hated how hopeful his voice sounded, how full of awe. But she was the same build, same shape, same color hair. Her face was hidden from him but even the dress looked familiar, almost like the one they had…

Spike shook his head sharply, he couldn't live in daydreams. And that's what this surely was. Just a stupid little fantasy that would have him more broken when it was done than when it had started.

Taking another unnecessary breath, Spike began walking again, only to halt a second later.

That familiar smell. Her blood.

Her blood was singing to him. Calling to his demon, promising everything and anything. And suddenly he knew. He just _knew_.

"Buffy?"

This time her name was barely a breath.

It was her.

It was _her_.

As if struck by lightening, Spike leapt forward, snatching Buffy up off the pavement. He rained a shower of kissing down in her face, even as she cried pitifully, curling further into his embrace.

Spike was overwhelmed. He didn't know how she was back – though he did have a good idea who was responsible, his mind flashed back to the Scoobys – but he didn't care.

She was back, and that was all that mattered.

Well, that and she was hurt.

Quickly, Spike dismissed the idea of bringing her to her house. Looking down at her and listening to her babble, he could tell she didn't want to be here. His face tightened at the implications before he swept that train of thought into the back of his head.

First she needed some bandaging up, then probably some sleep.

When she was back to normal, she would probably hate that he had seen her so broken, but she would probably hate her friends seeing her like this even more. She had always been the strong one, the rock for all of her bloody friends to lean on, she wouldn't appreciate being coddled by them.

Placing one more kiss on her forehead, Spike started walking back to his crypt, making wordless soothing noises the entire way.

He had dealt with nut-bag Drusilla for a century, he could deal with a distraught Slayer for however long she needed him.

And he would. For _however_ long she needed him.

---

Spike woke the next afternoon to find the Slayer looking down at him, her expression both timid and confused. He fought the immediate urge to bolt upwards, not wanting to frighten her, but not quite believing that he actually fell asleep while watching her.

Her mouth had opened as soon as he had sat up but it took a moment before the words would come out.

"Is this hell?" Her voice was soft, confused, and completely heartbroken.

Spike's vague ideas of where she had come from solidified. He took a slow deep breath before answering.

"No kitten. You're alive again." He tried to keep the overwhelming joy out of his tone, but wasn't sure he had completely succeeded.

"Alive? This is…real?" If it were possible, she sounded even more heartbroken.

Spike's chest constricted, feeling her pain as if it were his own.

"Yeah, pet. You're real again. Got a body and everything. I expect the Red witch and her little helpers had somethin' to do with it, but I don't know for sure. They wouldn't tell me anything."

He watched as her eyes narrowed in thought. He could almost hear the thoughts whizzing about in her mind.

"I…" Her voice trailed off as her face began to crumple. "Why?" Every little bit of heartbreak and pain seemed to fill the word and Spike could only shake his head.

He didn't know why.

Moving slowly, as not to scare her, Spike once again gathered the Slayer into his arms. She clung to him like she never had before, tears silently streaming down his cheeks, as he stroked her hair and made shushing noises.

"I don't know, luv. I just don't know."

---

It took another day before Buffy stopped crying. And it was another half a day before she started asking questions.

Spike watched as the Slayer slowly shut her pain down. Turned her grief off. He had seen her do it before, when her mother had died. Had watched as she remained so strong on the outside that her friends and sister weren't even sure if she cared at all, yet on the inside she was tearing herself apart. He watched, and yet didn't quite know how to stop it from happening.

Two days after Spike had found her, Buffy asked him to take her home.

He stayed long enough to discover that Dawn was the only one home, and to watch as the Slayer once again became a rock for her younger sister to lean on.

He watched as the woman he loved so much comforted her younger sister, much in the same way as he had comforted her just hours before.

He saw the smile on her face even as her eyes looked dead.

Spike was amazed at how quickly the hostility that had been missing all summer, returned. Now that the Slayer was back, the Whelp, the Watcher and Red all acted as those he hadn't helped them countless times. They acted like those months didn't matter.

The most amazing part, though, was Buffy. Even though she wasn't there to see it and only received second-hand biased views of the events, _she_ acted like it matter.

She had _thanked_ him.

Buffy had thanked him for what he had done, even though it was only because of a promise he had made to her, and what was more, she spoke to him, as though he were a part of the group. As though he was a man, and not a monster.

He fell in love with her all over again.

---

The weeks following her return showed Spike just how good of an actor the Slayer really was.

She never outright lied to her friends or sister, but she had a skill of diverting conversations or implying that things were too unpleasant to really think about, until her friends not only stopped asking, but stopped worrying about it as well.

It amazed Spike that no one else could see how unhappy she was, but what amazed him more was that almost every night the Slayer would visit him, to just sit together with him in silence, or to either talk or listen to him babble.

He became her confidant.

---

One day he realized that he knew her better than any of her friends. Not one of them noticed the fact that she wasn't enjoying life because Buffy was being sure to live life more than she ever had.

She paid such close attention to those around – making sure they didn't notice anything off about her – that she caught onto Willow's abuse of magic before it could escalate. Both Willow and Tara left for England in order to receive training from the coven there.

Buffy also noticed that Dawn was coming home with more things than she could have possibly bought and came down hard on her. Dawn received a big slap from life when Buffy bluntly told her that if she continued her behavior the state would take her away to live in foster care.

The sisters grew closer than ever, and yet Buffy was still only living for her friends and sister. She still hadn't stopped longing for the simplicity of where she had been.

Buffy was even able to stop Xander from leaving the church on his wedding day and not so subtly threatened him to get married. Even with his worries over ruining his and Anya's relationship, she was able to convince him by speaking very bluntly:

"You don't want to hurt her Xander. I understand that. But if you choose to not marry her now you will never have the chance again. Anya wants to start your lives together, and if you back out now there is no going back. So you need to ask yourself, are you willing to face your fears? Or are you going to lose Anya? Because believe it or not, those are your only choices."

Xander couldn't bare the thought of losing Anya and went through with his wedding. He ended up speaking to Buffy a lot more after that.

Through their frequent conversations, Buffy was able to get to know Spike. It didn't take long before she saw and accepted that Spike was not like other vampires; he could love.

And even though part of Buffy told her it was wrong, Buffy learned to love him back.

---

**A/N:** I was tempted to leave it of just after Spike brought Buffy back to his crypt, but I figured that everyone would want to know what happened next. Sorry if it seems to pitter off in the last 500 or so words.


	4. Understanding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story or any of the characters, I just take them out to play every once in a while.

...

**Understanding**

"I understand now."

Angel looked at my bitter smile, a question in every line of his body.

"Ever wonder why it hurts so much when a vampire gets their soul back? I didn't really understand it before. I mean, of course one's conscience would cry out against all the evil one has done, but why would it drive one temporarily insane? That just doesn't make sense.

"But now I know.

"Now I understand that it's not a matter of what you've done, or haven't done, it's simply the fact that your soul has been torn away from its resting place. From where it was whole, complete, finished – _loved_. Your soul was taken from perfection and put back into the body of a demon with your face and hints of your personality, and it's _screaming_ to get back.

"You never went to heaven, so _you_ don't know why you feel so wrong, why it feels like your entire _being_ is telling you that something is not right.

"It doesn't even matter what you have done wrong, because what is the difference, whether you've killed anyone or not when just _existing_ on this plane is hell?

"Yes your conscience kicks up, yes you feel horrible, so what? Normally you would brood, feel bad, and move on, but those whose souls have been to heaven never truly move on. You may not understand why, you may even tell yourself excuses as to why you're unhappy, but you will never feel as though you _belong_.

"That's why losing that reinstated soul was so freeing, Angel, because suddenly you didn't have such a large part of you screaming 'this is _wrong_', suddenly you _belonged _again.

"I understand that now, Angel. I'm not happy. I don't think I'll ever be happy, but I understand it now."


	5. Deception

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I just borrow some for occasional entertainment.

Deception

The group looked to each other one last time, preparing to jump back into the fray of it all, when the rumbling of a vehicle behind them made them pause. A shimmering blue wall suddenly appearing before them made each of the warriors take a cautious step back.

Before they could look back to see the cause, a familiar red-head was standing in between Spike and Angel.

"You guys didn't really think we'd let you fight this one all on your own did you?"

Both vampires looked to the wicca in amazement.

"What? How?" Angel's questions were not as sharp as he'd meant them to be.

Willow looked over her shoulder at him, an eyebrow cocked. "I've been living with a coven of witches for months. You don't think we have a seer or two?"

"Where's Buffy?" Spike's question made her head whip around to him.

He had looked around and not seen his golden goddess. If her friends were here and were in possible danger, this is where he expected her to be.

Willow, in contrast, was shocked. She had a deer-in-the-headlights look to her.

No one had told them.

That made her pause. Should she tell them, or let them go to battle not knowing?

Making a choice she was sure to regret in the aftermath of the battle, Willow turned fully to Spike.

"She's dead Spike." Her words were blunt, her tone flat. "She has been for months. She died in Sunnydale."

Both vampires looked at her in disbelief.

"But, no. We saw her in Italy! With the Immortal!" Angel's tone was accusatory.

Willow shook her head sadly. "That is just another Slayer, glamoured to look like Buffy. The demons are terrified of Buffy. Her name causes most to shiver in fear. Have you ever seen that? I got away from a gang of demons once because of that little secret, say a name and they freeze. It's handy." She seemed to shake herself from the memory and her face turned serious. "When we left Sunnydale we weren't organized and we found out there were more armies like this." Willow gestured towards the thousands of demons on the other side of the protective barrier. "We couldn't let them know that there were a bunch of no-name untrained Slayers just ripe for the picking without the threat of 'the _original_' to back them up. The demons had to think that Buffy was alive until the Slayer's could actually defend themselves. She… she's gone though." Willow's strong, even tone pittered out towards the end, finally sounding a little lost and scared.

"H-how?" Spike's voice was rough with emotion, his face still showing his disbelief.

Willow shrugged a little helplessly. "We don't know, exactly. The last anyone saw of her was Faith. All she saw was Buffy standing in front of you, reaching out to take your hand. Faith barely got on the bus before the school collapsed. We just don't know."

Both vampires just looked at her in astonishment. For months they had argued about the woman and all that time she had been gone.

Spike felt as though someone had hollowed him out. He turned back to the battle, a look of utter determination on his face.

He would fight, he would defend this world. But he would also hope that he wouldn't live through it.


	6. Outburst

**Disclaimer:** Joss Wheadon owns all these lovely characters, not me...how sad.

**Outburst**

"The bloody Immortal?" Spike's tone was incredulous and it was all Buffy could do not to flinch. "I mean, really? The Immortal?!"

Buffy frowned, she didn't like the fact that she was being lectured by someone who had actively kept his being undead and not ashes from her.

"Me, you wouldn't even look at without contempt until after I got the soul and even then it wasn't much better, but him you're having a bloody relationship with?!"

Buffy's frown deepened, she wouldn't call her fling with the Immortal a relationship and she already knew, regretted and apologized for the mistakes she'd made with Spike. It was a low blow bringing them up now.

Spike continued ranting and suddenly something in Buffy snapped and she was absolutely furious with him – love of her life or no.

Buffy opened her mouth, uncaring that she was cutting him off mid-sentence, it was a stupid sentence anyway.

"You weren't there!" Spike stopped speaking, a little wide eyed at the ferocity of her tone. "You died Spike. It wasn't like normal where I knew you'd pop up eventually. You just weren't there anymore. I _mourned_ you. I was mourning you until I got here and saw you alive!"

Spike's mouth twisted from his look of surprise into a scoff. "Yeah, I can see how hard you bloody mourned. Right into the Immortal's bloody bed."

Buffy pinned him with a glance filled with ironic amusement. "And you're not _intimately_ familiar with my using a man who wants me, for sex in order to escape my own crumbling reality? Yes, I can see how you mistook my dancing, fucking, and fighting until I collapsed as _happiness_."

Spike's expression soured, reviewing his admittedly few memories of her since he had died, seeing them in a new light.

"I was _heartbroken_. I told you I loved you down there and then had to realize that I had distanced myself too much those last few months. I had treated you, the man I had fallen in love with, so badly that you didn't even believe me when I told you I loved you! God, how fucked up is that?!" Buffy scrubbed at her face furiously, wiping the tears that had escaped her wide eyes away.

Spike could only watch her in awe, his unnecessary breath caught in his throat.

"You didn't believe me, and then you were gone, and suddenly I didn't even know what to do with myself. No one needed me anymore and I was just free-floating. It was almost as bad as when I first came back, except worse at the same time because all of a sudden _I_ was in the way of everyone else, and they just wanted me gone, away somewhere where they wouldn't have to look at me and be reminded of their past screw-ups."

The tears were now running freely down Buffy's face; she was finally able to speak to someone about her issues and it was to scold a vampire. "So don't go on about the _sodding Immortal_ when he was the closest thing I had to _you_!"

Spike was officially speechless, driven there by the unceremonious explosion of many of his undeniable truths.

_God_, she wanted him and he had spent months being a wanker and spending his time with the bloody pouf instead of her.

He was never going to listen to a thing his grandsire said to him again.

**A/N:**_ I don't know exactly when this would be taking place in the series but I guess it would have to be before the series finale of Angel. _


	7. Unnecessary

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Joss Wheadon's characters, I just play with them occasionally.

**Unnecessary**

Buffy sat at a table in the bar, waiting. She had learned that they would be here sometime tonight because they always came here.

She had been waiting for months, a few more hours wouldn't be too much.

Buffy looked up as someone approached from the left. He was a green skinned demon with red eyes and horns, but he had an open, inviting expression.

"Hello, Sugarplum, haven't seen you here before." There was a twinkle in his eye that kept her from getting offended at his interesting choice of nickname.

Buffy smiled slightly, ignoring the voice that cooed about how much he reminded her of Spike and all his pet names for her.

"Well, I'm just in town briefly. I'm actually waiting for someone I know to show up."

"You don't mind if I wait with you, do you Sweet-cakes?"

Buffy shook her head with a wider smile. If she was completely honest with herself, it was the second pet name that made her agree.

The demon sat down and began talking, all the while taking sips of his blue drink and fiddling with one of the straws. Buffy enjoyed her conversation with him but was sure to keep an eye on the door.

More than an hour later, they finally introduced themselves. He told her he was the owner of the bar, his name being Lorne.

"My name is Buffy. I'm actually here hoping…to…" Buffy's voice trailed off as she watched the group walk into the bar laughing.

Spike had his arm casually slung over Angel's shoulder. Angel was eyeing another woman as he used to look at her. There was a tiny woman standing between a tall black man and her ex-watcher Wesley.

They all looked happy. Very happy.

Buffy watched them as they moved to the bar. There was a sense of camaraderie that both Spike and Angel had in the group that they had never had with her friends.

These people truly didn't care that they were vampires.

Buffy looked back to the demon she was sitting with, prepared to ask him about them, but paused when she saw the look on his face.

Lorne was looking at the group with familiarity and she could see that he was a part of their group almost instantly.

"Is he happy? Really happy?" Buffy's voice was soft, and when the demon raised an eyebrow in question she elaborated. "Spike. Is he happy?"

Lorne smiled softly, his tone conveying complete honesty. "Yeah baby-doll. He has his days, but he's happy."

Buffy smiled sadly, realizing that she couldn't break into his life now, not when he was getting exactly what he needed and deserved.

She just couldn't do that to him.

As Buffy stood from her chair, she ignored the bemused look the demon was giving her.

"It was wonderful talking to you Lorne, but I really should leave."

Lorne's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I thought you were waiting for someone…?" He let his voice trail off, not wanting to seem pushy but not wanting her to leave just yet either. She had enough pain in her soul that he could sense it even without her singing.

Buffy smile a little sadly once again. "He doesn't need me anymore."

Lorne's eyes flew to where Spike had his head thrown back in laughter, his eyes lighting up. When he turned back, she was already gone, a wisp of blonde hair slipping out the door. The only sign she had been there was the shredded napkin on the table.

Lorne's eyes widened as he looked back towards the group, her name suddenly clicking into place, as well as her odd question. The demon smiled his own sad smile just now realizing what exactly it was about the girl that the two vampires had fallen in love with.

**A/N:**_ Like the last one, I'm not quite sure where this would take place in the series, I guess it would have to be before the whole blue godess fiasco and after Spike came out of the amulet. Just an idea._


	8. Survival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the show's characters, I just borrow them on occassion.

**Survival**

"Fie, fi, fo, fum. I smell the blood of a nice…ripe…girl." Spike turned to see Buffy standing by the door with an axe in her hands.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" Her tone was low, dangerous. Buffy was pissed he'd interrupted the parent-teacher night.

"I just like them. They make me feel all manly." Spike ran his hand suggestively down his chest, before shrugging and tossing the pipe to the side.

Instead of acting in kind, Buffy snorted once. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

She swung the axe around using the blunt end to knock him over the head, before his face could lose its look of shocked disbelief.

Spike slid down the wall he had flown into like a sack of bricks, dazed and more than a little unnerved.

"I'm a Slayer. The first rule to being a Slayer? Don't die. I don't fight fair."

Spike's eyes widened as he realized that this was truly the most dangerous Slayer he had come across. This one didn't have that nifty human hang up of compassion and the need for a fair fight. She just wanted to kill him.

Spike was never more grateful for a distraction.

As Buffy advanced on him, she suddenly stopped her head cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed. Spike felt decidedly nervous until she suddenly flung the axe down the hallway behind her. It sailed right through an open classroom door, beheading a lurking vampire.

Before he could even question the move or be impressed by it, she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and tossed him towards the exit.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. Leave, please." Buffy turned and walked through the double doors she had been standing by.

Spike stared after her, completely thrown by her mood change.

"Mom! I thought you were leaving through the library!"

Spike could hear her through the doors, she sounded like a completely different girl, sweet and innocent.

He shook his head, disgusted with both himself and the situation before turning and using the exit.

Maybe he didn't really want to stay in this town.

**A/N**: Let's hear it for a vicious Buffy! Yeah!


	9. Halloween

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Joss Wheadon's characters, I just use them on occassion.

**Halloween**

Spike liked children.

His sire, Drusilla, liked them as well, but in a very different way. She enjoyed eating them.

She also enjoyed making Spike hunt for her.

So even though Spike liked children and would never normally eat one, he was out hunting. Looking for a little blonde girl for his Dru.

It was actually odd how specific Dru had been tonight and that she had wanted him to go out at all tonight, but he wouldn't question her. Especially not when he had just spotted the perfect target.

---

"I'm Buffy, what's your name?"

Spike grinned at the little girl, amused at both her name and her forwardness.

"Spike." He said shortly. He didn't really want to make conversation with the little bit. Dru was gonna' eat her and he didn't need to get attached.

Buffy's nose crinkled before she giggled. "No it's not, silly."

Spike smiled absently, not really noticing how definite the little girl had sounded or how piercing her gaze was.

They continued to walk, Buffy leaning the way, while Spike wondered whether they would get away from prying eyes before they reached her house or if he'd have to just grab her and run.

He made conversation as they walked, a plan forming in his mind of gaining her trust enough to be invited into her home. He could eat the parents and then take the kid back to Dru. Spike didn't imagine he'd have much of an appetite after witnessing whatever it was that Drusilla had planned for the little girl.

By the time their were walking up the path to her house, Spike had her positively glowing up at him, giggling and chatting along, not at all worried that he was a stranger.

Spike was sure his plan would work when she pointed out the spare key instead of ringing the bell.

The light was on upstairs and he could hear a heartbeat in the house, so _someone_ was home.

He smiled to himself as he unlocked the door.

Buffy streaked through the opening, her cute little pumpkin full of candy bouncing at her side.

"Thank you for walking me home Spike." Her tone implied she was trying to be proper.

Spike smiled back at her before putting on his best earnest expression. "Aren't you gonna' invite me in pet?"

Buffy smiled widely before shaking her head. "Nope." The 'p' popped loudly.

Spike stared at the girl in confusion for a moment before taking on a hurt expression. "Why ever not, ducks?"

Buffy giggled at the nickname before looking at him with large innocent eyes. Her answer was calm and matter-of-fact, her tone not even hinting at the context. "'Cause you're a vampire, and if I invite you in you'd eat my mommy. I like my mommy, so you can't eat her." Buffy shrugged once, smiling apologetically. "Sorry." And then calmly closed the door.

Spike stared at the closed door in blank shock. He couldn't quite believe what had happened. If it wasn't for the key in his hand, he would have thought he'd imagined it all.

Shaking his head, Spike decided to act as though he had never met little Buffy, if only for the sake of his insanity.

**A/N:** I've read a couple 'Spike meets Buffy as a child' fics and decided to make my own little contribution. I like the idea that Slayer potentials have what could be either "Slayer dreams" or basically memories of other's slayers lives. And while as children they trusted the dreams and took note of them, as they grew older they began to disbelieve or completely ignore the dreams until they didn't even think of them anymore. Heh...well that's _one_ theory.


	10. Cold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters...I just borrow them.

**Cold**

"Why didn't you contact me?!" Buffy was indignant, furious, and a whole lot of other negative emotions.

"Why _would_ I call you?" Spike's cold response made her lose some of her steam. She had expected him to be the same. She had expected the same song and dance to work, but apparently she was wrong.

"B-but…I t-though you c-cared about me?" Her voice was tiny, almost child-like in it's plea for an answer.

"Things change."

Angel shot Spike a sharp look, thinking that he was being unnecessarily cruel. Sure he had fed Spike's uncertainty concerning Buffy, but he hadn't expected the bleached wonder to actually hurt her. He had just hoped to keep him out of her life. Let her had another chance at that normal life he'd wanted for her. But apparently he'd underestimated Spike's vindictiveness and Buffy's feelings for the idiot.

Buffy closed her eyes, tilting her head down and away from the vampire duo. She couldn't deal with this right now. There was an apocalypse she needed to worry about. If she was lucky, maybe she wouldn't see them again even after it was finished.

Apparently all that time she'd spent mourning hadn't been for nothing. It didn't matter that Spike was not completely dead. He still didn't want her.

Shaking her head slightly, Buffy took a deep breath. She needed to be a leader. She needed to not care.

---

Spike could only stare wide-eyed when Buffy opened her eyes again.

Gone was the girl/woman he'd known. In her place was a cold-hearted warrior with a detachment Spike hadn't seen since shortly after the Slayer had been pulled from heaven.

Beside him Angel gawked as well. If there was ever one time he'd doubted that Buffy was _the_ Slayer, what he was seeing now would have convinced him. But he was still worried about her being here. Her fighting.

"You shouldn't have come Buffy. It's too dangerous." Angel's voice was soft enough that only she and Spike could hear him.

Buffy paused in the orders she was issuing to look at him. Angel was shocked at the look he received. He had never seen such cold contempt directed at him. _Especially_ not from her.

"Get over yourself Angel. In case you hadn't noticed, this is the type of thing I was _chosen _for. Worry about keeping your own ass safe."

And then, just as quickly as she'd turned to him, Buffy turned away, completely ignoring anything he and Spike had to say.

---

Buffy left town as soon as she was sure everything was dead. She didn't even bother to see if either Spike or Angel were alive, someone would tell her later.

---

Spike watched her walk away without looking back.

He had watched her in battle and he'd been more than amazed at how much she'd improved, but he was also saddened at the loss of innocence. Buffy hadn't even blinked as other Slayers fell dead around her. She had just continued fighting, killing any demon that got in her way.

Later, when he'd finally managed to have a very terse conversation with Willow, he discovered that she had been like this since his death.

Buffy's hesitance on asking him about his feelings for her had been the most emotions she had shown in months.

The stories sent a chill down his spine.

Spike had to wonder whether he had really gone and buggered it up past fixing this time.

**A/N:** This obviously takes place just before the battle in the series finale of Angel. This is holding to the idea that Buffy and the others knew about it with enough time to get there before the actual fighting began.


	11. Obvious

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of its wonderfully thought out - if annoying at times - characters. I just parade them around for my sick amusement.

**Obvious**

"So Watcher's get paid by the Watcher's Council right?" Buffy twirled her hair, looking the picture perfect dumb-blonde.

Merrick gave her a 'yes, that's obvious' look.

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "So why aren't Slayer's paid?"

He looked at her blankly.

"Come on!" She sat up straight before leaning forwards, towards him. "You gotta' see how good that would be. I mean, the Watcher's want the Slayer to focus on fighting evil, right? Well how's she gonna' focus well if she's having to worry about food, and clothes, and where she's gonna' _sleep_.

"It's bad enough you guys expect her to fight the forces of darkness all night long, do you really expect her to work all day too, and still be in top fighting form?"

Merrick blinked rapidly. He had to remind himself that bashing his head against the wall was not cohesive to thinking.

"And then what about weapons?" Buffy continued her little rant, completely oblivious to the conflicting thoughts running through her Watcher's head. "I mean, I can whittle stakes to kingdom come but sometimes you need something bigger and sharper. So, not only do they expect her to have a job to pay the bills, and fight the forces of darkness, they also expect her to buy the expensive weapons and pay for the new clothes to replace the ones that get shredded every night?"

He really wanted to hit himself. In the head. Repeatedly.

This…_girl_. It took the Watcher's Council _this girl_ to point out a flaw in their system? An _obvious_ flaw?

He needed a drink.


	12. Prepared

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I just borrow them for my own sick purposes.

**Prepared**

Buffy snuck up behind the man, knowing that she couldn't let him sense that she was there.

Before the others even recognized her as a threat, she had snapped the man's neck and snatched the baby out of his arms.

Everything froze for a moment, none of the soldiers believing that this little slip of a girl had just wrenched the man's head at such an angle.

The demon roared, furious that he had spent so much effort on a human, only for him to die so quickly. He lifted his arms calling out the incantation to open a door to Quor' Toth.

"Kill the child or the world will merge with hell!" The soldiers all looked at him, the lawyer, and then the portal uneasily.

Buffy bent down, hoisting a bag she had prepared beforehand over her shoulder before winking at Angel and whispering "get us out soon," and then leaping into the portal.

"No!" Angel leapt after her, hoping to follow, but the portal rejected him as the demon laughed.

"I didn't expect _that_, but…alright." And with another incantation the portal closed.

Angel lay where he fell, not quite believing that his son had just been taken into a hell dimension by the woman he had loved for years.


	13. Frustrated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the show's characters. I only borrow them on occasion.

**Frustrated**

The First was in Buffy's room.

It was wearing her face and was attempting to taunt her – hook her in with its words.

And she was ignoring it. Utterly and completely.

Buffy was even walking through the apparition.

To anyone looking in on the room, it appeared as though no one else was there with her.

Spike watched on from the doorway, incredibly amused that Buffy was able to get _the First Evil_ worked up so much. It was practically spitting in anger and frustration, and Buffy appeared to neither hear nor see it.

As soon as the apparition threw her assumed hands up in disgust and disappeared, Buffy turned to Spike with a look of calm consideration.

"Do you think there's a spell or charm to keep that thing out of the house?"


	14. Pissed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the show's characters, I simply parade them around sometimes.

**Pissed**

Spike looked out the window, a shiver of dread working its way up his spine.

"They know the Slayer's gone, bit. That's why they're here. These gangs only go for places they think are vulnerable."

Spike turned away from the window. "We're gonna' have to lock-up tight. It'll make us a target, but it'll keep us safe. Let's just hope the others don't-" Spike cut himself off as he heard the distinctive sound of a demon shrieking in pain and fear, before it was abruptly cut off.

He turned back to the window just in time to see a demon go sailing a good 30 feet in the air, finally landing neatly on the picket fence out front.

Suddenly, it seemed as though all the demons were on their bikes, running away.

A black blur pulled demons off their bikes, left and right. It was happening so fast Spike could only register one getting yanked off its bike before another was meeting the same fate.

When all the demons were either a long way down the road, or dead in the street, the front door banged open.

A snarling Slayer stalked through the door and up the stairs without a glance toward either occupant in the living room.

She was alive.

More importantly, though, she was _pissed_.

**A/N:** I always understood why Buffy had been disorientated and timid when she had crawled her way out of her grave but I always wondered what would have happened it she had been a little quicker on the uptake. My theory: she'd be one ticked off Slayer.


	15. UberSlayer: Giles

**A/N:** This one is set in a 'verse in which Buffy - prior to her move to Sunnydale - traveled through a few of those wacky other dimensions. Because of the way time travels differently in some, Buffy was gone for quite a number of years, even though it was only a few months of difference in the Buffyverse.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the show's characters. I just borrow them for my own entertainment purposes.

**Uber-Slayer**

Rupert Giles sat in his office with a frown on his face.

The Council had been adamant that he arrive quickly and prepare for his Slayer. But he'd been in Sunnydale all summer and he'd yet to hear from, let alone _see_ the girl. And for all that they wanted him there and working, the Council refused to answer any of his queries regarding her whereabouts.

It was the first day of the new school year and Giles was beginning to worry that his charge had died and the Council just didn't know yet.

He was interrupted from his musings by a soft knock on his open door.

Giles looked up, startled, only to freeze, his mind going blank for a full five seconds before he became aware that the stunning woman before him was actually speaking.

"Good morning. You must be Mr. Giles." She paused momentarily and Giles had the cognitive function to give a nod of his head. The woman smiled briefly, "my name is Buffy Summers. It appears that I'm to be your part-time assistant librarian."

Giles blinked once, trying desperately to clear the fog from his brain. It was ridiculous that he was having such a strong attraction to her. And it wasn't even sexual, although she certainly was attractive enough. But she couldn't be older than her early twenties – certainly not old enough for her to show any interest in him.

He might be hopeful, but he was realistic.

It was during that stern self-reprimanding thought that her words registered.

Assistant librarian?

_Buffy Summers?_

Giles looked at the woman sharply, studying her once again.

This couldn't be _his_ Buffy Summers. She was supposed to a 16 year-old girl. And this was most definitely _not_ a girl.

Besides being matured physically, the woman before him held herself, moved, talked, and had the eyes of a woman with much life experience.

It just couldn't be.

But…

"Buffy Summers?" He questioned. Maybe he had been thinking too hard about his Slayer before she'd shown up and he'd just heard what he'd wanted to. Maybe-

"Yes. I'm the assistant librarian as well as your new charge. I assume you'll want a full account of the last few months to report in your diaries and back to the Council?"

Giles could only nod mutely. His mind was in too much shock to even allow him to get out a few stuttering sentences.

As she smiled at him again, Giles realized what his attraction to her was.

She was the Slayer. The champion of good. The protector of humanity. She projected an aura that made one want to bask in it.

He wondered if all Slayers had it to this extent or if she was unique.

**A/N:** I have quite a few ideas for this 'verse; I'm hoping to come up with a few more ideas to go along in it.


	16. Cleanup Girl

**A/N:** This takes place right after Buffy blew up the Judge in Season 2. You remember, she and Angelus duked it out in the movie theater while the emergency fire sprinklers were going, and it ended with her kicking him in the gonads before walking off with a promise of later. This one ends a bit different.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the show's characters. I only borrow them on occassion for my own perverse amusement.

**Clean-up Girl**

"You just can't do it, can ya Buff'? You can't kill me." His hands were to his side, his voice sickly amused. He truly believed that she couldn't kill him.

She believed it too.

But she wanted to hurt him, just a little. Hurt him because this monster wearing her lover's face had hurt her.

Buffy turned and drop kicked him in one smooth motion. Angelus fell to his knees, holding his groin.

It was an odd combination of her own thoughts and that very soft yet self-satisfied laugh he had given prior to her kick impacting that caused her next action.

---

_Monster._

The word reverberated in her mind.

She had told Xander after Jesse had been turned that when he looked into his friends' old face that it wasn't truly his friend anymore, it was the demon that killed him.

Angelus was not Angel.

In fact, not only was he the demon that had originally killed Angel, he was the demon that had caused all of Angel's torment. All that evil he had done only to have Angel suffer from the guilt of it all.

So really, she wasn't looking at the face of her lover. She was looking at the face of her lover's psychotic evil twin bent on tormenting her and her lover as much as he possibly could.

Staking him would be better for the world, for her, for her friends, for even Angel.

Besides, she'd already killed Angel when she'd slept with him. This was simply finishing the job, getting rid of the body. If that body was walking and talking, well this _was_ Sunnydale.

These thoughts circled her head and allowed her to mechanically walk her way home, climb into her bed, and ignore the smearing of grime his ashes had turned into in the water.

She had just finished the job, after all.


	17. Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the show's characters. I simply borrow them for my own amusement.

**Mistakes**

He was back.

Her Angel was back.

But she could hear and see the vortex to hell opening up behind him.

It was a choice between Angel and the world, and really, that was no choice at all.

She'd always choose the world. It was her duty after all.

So she told him she loved him, kissed him, and drove a sword through his heart.

Angel's eyes popped open in shock, but as Buffy tried to take a distancing step back, a vice-like grip held her wrist.

She looked down, dumbly, before looking back up into his face and seeing the change. There was anger in his gaze, but it was also filled with a cruel anticipation.

_Angelus._

"Uh-uh. You're coming with me, lover. I promised to save you a seat, remember?" The sword in his chest did nothing to hinder his smirk.

Buffy's eyes widened in horror as she realized that it really was Angelus, and that she was being dragged along with him towards the statue's open mouth. She began struggling in earnest.

She had been ready to send Angel to hell, even though _he_ was innocent of all his body's crimes over the past few months; but this was Angelus. He _deserved_ to be tormented for a good few hundred years. But she sure as hell didn't want to _join_ him.

Angelus lunged against the pull of the vortex, managing to wrap an arm around Buffy's waist. He ignored the way the sword's hilt dug into his body, simply grinning evilly.

He was going to enjoy hell.

Buffy struggled like a wild cat, but Angelus kept a death grip on her until suddenly they were falling to the ground somewhere that was very much not Sunnydale.

Angelus laughed.

---

Whistler stood outside the mansion, looking inside a window at the large gargoyle-like statue, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in utter shock.

"_Shit_."

The Powers were _not_ going to be happy about this.

**A/N:** In case you're confused. This scene went exactly like the real end of season two, except that it was really Angelus acting like he was Angel as a last ditch resort to prevent Buffy from killing him. He had believed that she would be unable to kill 'Angel' whereas he knew that she had come into the fight ready and willing to kill Angelus, (erego, him being shocked that she stabbed him) but Angelus is a vindictive ass, so he saw the opportunity and decided to drag her along too. Bastard.


	18. UberSlayer: Wesley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the shows characters, I just borrow them occassionally.

**A/N:** This is another little ficlit based in the Uber-Slayer 'verse. I have quite a few ideas for this world, so I suspect there will be quite a few more chapters revolving around it. Hopefully there will be enough so that you (as the reader) actually understand the reasons behind Buffy's attitude change and the relationship dynamics between everyone. Hope you enjoy this as much as I do.

**Uber-Slayer: Wesley**

Buffy walked into the library with Faith trailing behind her. The teen still had a look of hero worship carefully hidden behind an indifferent attitude.

There was a new man standing with Giles. He appeared to be British, and from the suit and way he was holding himself, he was most likely a Watcher.

The glazed look Giles had spoke of either the new Watcher being exceedingly boring or longwinded.

Deciding to play sacrifice, Buffy stepped forward.

Both men turned to her, Giles wearing a look of utter relief and gratitude, and the new – cute yet arrogant – man wearing a look of part admiration and part polite curiosity.

"Good morning, Rupert." She spoke and nodded to him before turning to the new man with her eyebrows slightly elevated. "Good morning. My name is Buffy Summers, I'm the assistant librarian. Who might you be?"

The man seemed to inflate slightly, "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, a pleasure to meet you Miss Summers…" a queer look crossed his face, almost pained recognition. "Buffy Summers?" His voice was higher than before, hesitant, unsure.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "Yes, and this is Faith Lehan." Buffy brought Faith forward with a casual arm around her waist. It made Faith struggle not to smile, pleased at the attention paid to her, and even more pleased at the gesture of casual affection.

"Are you the new Watcher?" Buffy let Faith ask the question, bringing her fully into the conversation.

Wesley looked at Faith, and then back to Buffy, and then repeated the look a few times. He appeared to be having issues with the vast age difference between the two. "Watcher?" He stated blankly before appearing to hear himself. He puffed up slightly again, but his surprise seemed to be taking a toll on his self-confidence. "Ah, yes. I am the new Watcher." The casual arrogance sounded _almost_ normal.

Buffy, of course, already knew his occupation since he'd said his name – just as she knew he had an overbearing father that he yearned to please, that he hid his insecurities behind arrogance (as his father always taught him to), that he knew nothing about the real world and its shades of grey, and that he would be nothing more than cannon fodder at best, and a handicap at worst, in a fight – but she didn't let anyone know how extensive her network of contacts was.

"Wonderful." Buffy said with a smile before turning to Faith. "Why don't you fill Rupert in on last night's patrol and your progress in training, and I'll speak with Mr. Wyndam-Pryce." She gave Faith a soft squeeze – Faith struggled even harder against her smile – before letting her go and turning expectantly to the new Watcher.

"Sure thing, B."

Wesley looked startled for a moment before his eyes turned to Faith and Giles walking away. He seemed about the say something before Buffy interrupted.

"Don't worry Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. I'll fill you in, but we'll need to talk of training as well." Buffy reassured him, leaving out the fact that the training would be for him. She turned and walked towards the door, looking over her shoulder when it was clear that he was not following. "Coming?"

Wesley shook himself, as if coming out of a trance, and stepped quickly to catch up with her. He felt as though he'd taken up by a whirlwind.


	19. Senses

**A/N:** Buffy always ignored the fact that she was supposed to be able to sense the supernatural. What if she was a little less worried about being normal and used those extra Slayer-senses to her advantage. (This _could_ be a part of the uber-slayer 'verse, but not necessarily).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the shows characters. I only borrow them for my own sick entertainment.

**Senses**

Buffy's eyes narrowed.

There was something different about Oz.

Besides the fact that the genius was repeating his senior year for something as mundane as missing a few credits. No, this was something darker.

Something wild…wolfish.

Eyebrows raised speculatively, Buffy ran a nonchalant eye over the teen, quickly zeroing in on the bandaged finger.

"Dog bite?" She murmured quietly, more out of wanting to keep the conversation private than having any respect for the quietness of the library.

Oz smiled a little self-depreciatively. "No, my cousin Jordy doesn't appreciate being given baths."

Buffy's eyes narrowed even further. She hadn't heard that Werewolves could pass along the virus when not in wolf form, but it seemed possible.

She cleared her throat quietly, bringing Oz's attention back up to her eyes. Buffy looked at him, face and tone of voice conveying her utter seriousness.

"You have a problem."

Oz blinked in bewilderment. He didn't understand why his younger cousin biting him would be a problem, but he knew better than to doubt Buffy.

"Okay…what kind of problem?"

"I believe that your cousin is a Werewolf, and now that he's bitten you, you are as well."

If there had been even the slightest sign of amusement or of a smile, Oz would have grinned. But Buffy appeared to be completely serious and he'd never once known her to be wrong.

A large breath left him as Oz reached out and collapsed into a chair.

A werewolf?

He was going to _kill_ Jordy.


	20. UberSlayer: Taking Over

**A/N:** This is another bit from the Uber-Slayer 'verse. I seem to have quite a few of them. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the shows characters. I just parade them about every once in a while.

**Uber-Slayer: Taking Over**

Buffy walked into the demon bar, completely unconcerned with the way every being in the room shut up and turned to stare at her.

She smiled, knowing she looked anything but dangerous in her skirt suit and professional hairstyle, but she wanted them to underestimate her.

"I'm announcing myself as Master of this town. Anyone have an objection to that, we can step outside and…" she smiled slightly "_talk_ about it."

A third of the bar stood up, making their way towards her – an almost equal number of demons and vampires. Buffy smiled unconcernedly and led the way outside.

Ten minutes later she walked back into the bar, hardly a hair out of place. She strolled over to the counter and took the bartender's cleaning rag from him to wipe the blood from her hands.

The demons stared at the petite woman with a mixture of awe, wariness, and fear.

"Anyone else?" Her tone was cheerfully amused.

No one made a move to speak.

The smile on her face widened. She opened a large handbag that had remained slung over her shoulder, even as she fought the large group outside, pulling out a few flyers.

"The rules have changed in this town. I think the most important of those is that this is now a kill free zone." She ignored the incredulous stares she was receiving. "There are a few more rules, all of them listed here. If you have an issue with any of them or anyone else, my number is also listed. If I don't answer, feel free to leave a message with a number or a time and place to meet."

Her cheerful demeanor stayed in place as she looked up and met the eyes of everyone looking at her. "If you break these rules I will kill you." The smile slid from her eyes and face, leaving a blank emotionless warrior. "Trust me, I will find out, and it doesn't matter how far you run."

The smile snapped back into place so fast the majority of the bar patrons were left reeling.

"Please spread the word around. I'd hate to have to kill anyone simply because of ignorance."

And as with many others, she turned and left, leaving the bar patrons feeling as though they'd been swept up in a whirlwind.


	21. UberSlayer: Kidnapped

**A/N:** Another Uber-Slayer ficlit. I'm not sure when this one is supposed to take place, I'm leaning more towards the whole Beast Master fiasco then BtVS S2, but feel free to speculate.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the shows characters. I only borrow them for my own twisted amusement.

**Uber-Slayer: Kidnapped**

Buffy was chained in the backseat. She was a bit angry with herself for getting caught the way she had, but also knew this would serve her purpose. She _had_ wanted to get a hold of him, after all.

She watched Angelus' face in the driver's seat.

He looked so smug, so sure of himself.

The glance at the chains holding her wrists did not go unnoticed. He laughed.

"Don't bother, Buff. They're magically enhanced."

She looked back up at him and strained the chains anyway. He shrugged and laughed to himself. Apparently he liked magic when it was working for him. Completely contradictory to what he had said before, but then again he _was_-

_Clink._

Angelus' eyes snapped to hers. Buffy's eyebrows raised and a look of unconcerned speculation flitted across her face. "Magically enhanced, huh?" Buffy held up her – now separated – chained wrists.

"Shit!" Angelus slammed on the breaks and swerved to the side of the road, intent on getting as far away from the Blonde as quickly as possible.

A glance over his shoulder told him that she was no longer in the backseat, but the blow to side of his head told him _exactly_ where she was.

Buffy smiled down at his dazed expression. "I guess I'm just a bit stronger than you." She shrugged. "Oh well. This makes things easier." And hit him again.

Angelus had to wonder if he'd _ever_ catch a break around this Slayer. For some reason, he didn't think so.


	22. UberSlayer: Fierce

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the shows characters. I just use them on occassion for my own perverse amusement.

**Uber-Slayer: Fierce**

The two vampires watched her from the alley. Their line of sight was only slightly impeded by the blue protective barrier in front of them.

Angel watched the Slayer in open-mouthed, wide-eyed awe. All his previous anxiety over her fighting and getting hurt had disappeared.

She was fierce.

A goddess

Almost frightening.

Spike watched the golden-haired beauty with open adoration. She was magnificent in battle.

---

Buffy's grin was feral.

It had been months since she had had anything this challenging.

Others might view her wide and varied assortment of weapons as cheating, but, against this many, Buffy thought it only practical.

An explosion in the distance told her that one of her claymore mines had been stepped on. Those things had to be one of man's greatest weapon inventions; just replace the steel projectiles with reinforced wood pieces and they made for perfect anti-vampire bombs.

A steel door caught her eye and a wicked idea came to mind. Buffy turned in a full circle, using her special shiny scythe to decapitate seven demons in that one move, before turning and tearing the door off its hinges.

---

Angel glanced at Spike, more than a little impressed. "What's she going to do with that?"

Spike shook his head, not taking his eyes off the lithe form. "Don' rightly know, but it's bound to be interesting. She always has the most creative ideas."

Both vampires winced in sympathy and then tried in vain to keep from drooling as they watched the thin steel door slice horizontally through the air, decapitating at least a hundred demons and cutting another hundred in half as it lost its height.

---

The Slayer grinned in triumph that her idea had worked so well, before going back to creating piles of bodies.

---

Fifteen minutes later, Spike and Angel watched as the remaining two or three hundred demons ran back towards the portal they had come from.

They could hear the Slayer's gleeful laughter as she slaughtered them and then proceeded to throw her remaining explosives into the portal itself.

Spike threw Angel an amused look. "And you wondered why those demons went running when you said her name." Spike shook his head sadly. "Bloody hopeless, you are."

**A/N:** In case you're wondering, this would take place during the series finale' battle of the Angel series. I appear to like the fierce, ruthless Buffy (if this compilation of ideas is anything to go by)...hmm...oh well.


	23. Enough

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the shows characters, I only borrow them on occassion.

**Enough**

Her expression was blank as she took the stairs two at a time, moving silently, like a cat.

Buffy had been worried before, unwilling to hurt her fellow Slayer. She had felt the bond between them and couldn't have severed it.

Now, though.

Now, she didn't care about the other Slayer. Now, she'd be happy to beat the idiot to death, but that wasn't what she needed. What he needed. Angel needed the brunette's blood. _And_, Buffy thought as she leveled the tranquilizer gun and knocked on the door, _he's going to get it._

---

Angel was insensible when he'd started to drink, but pretty soon his demon awoke and he stole the bad from her hands. It had been the second gallon Ziploc bag and though she had more, he could feel the effects of the poison leaving his body.

He was confused. He hadn't thought there was a cure to the poison.

"A cure in the blood?" He questioned, imagining that Willow had created some bizarre mixture of herbs that they'd blended with the blood in order for him to drink. It was the best blood he'd ever tasted.

A half bitter, half amused smile formed on Buffy's face, unnoticed by Angel. "Yeah. The cure was in the blood."

---

Her friends knew what she'd done. Knew that she'd taken the blood from Faith, but some thought she'd given some of her own blood, so as not to kill the other Slayer, and others expected to find the body any day now.

Angel left unaware of the sacrifice that had been made for him.

And no one ever found the body.


	24. Muffled Instincts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the shows characters. I only use them for my entertainment.

**Muffled Instincts**

"I don't think so, Cordy. A Mustang is a much better ride."

Cordelia flushed in anger and humiliation but was quickly distracted by a soft chuckle coming from the doorway.

Both Angelus and Cordelia started and then stared in shock at the form of the Slayer leaning against the doorway, a soft amused expression on her face.

"Wow. I didn't think you had it in you Cordelia. Whoring yourself out." The Slayer closed her mouth and frowned slightly as though disturbed by the idea, giving Cordelia a quick up-down look before her face smoothed out and she continued. "Especially to Angelus. I mean, he'd be happier torturing you. That's just the way he is."

"Not for you, Slayer. I'd much rather fuck _you_." Angelus couldn't help but add his comment with a leer, which promptly fell from his face when she looked at him.

Both the Slayer and Vampire ignored Cordelia as she fumed and stomped up the stairs. Buffy seemed to dismiss her as unimportant and Angelus was simply oblivious.

While the Slayer's expression conveyed calm amusement, the eyes that looked at him showed nothing but a predator's apathy – waiting to see whether it should attack or not, but not caring either way. Angelus could not help the shudder that ran through his body. He always seemed to forget how dangerous the Slayer was until he got a good look at her eyes then every instinct came screaming back. It was one of those things that made her so deadly. You almost couldn't help but underestimate her.

A pleasant smile spread across her lips and Angelus felt something inside him start shrieking to get away.

"So, would you like to tell me about the Beast now? Or would you like to wait a bit? Either way," she shrugged and stepped closer, seeming to materialize within his reach. Her voice was only a whisper. "You _will_ talk. I'll just let you decide exactly how much discomfort you'd like to go through." She spoke with such calm confidence that Angelus couldn't help but feel fear, especially with those eyes on him.

A smile graced her face again, her tone going light and teasing. "Who knows, maybe if you're good and helpful, you'll get a reward."


	25. Tampering Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the shows characters. I simply borrow them every once in a while.

**Tampering Gone Wrong**

Angel had never aligned with his inner demon more than when Buffy died. Even the demon seemed to keen with loss.

He wanted to howl his loss to the world. To rage. To maim. To kill.

He just wanted the pain to end.

A few pills, a few bottles, and a very questionable lady later and Angelus stood in the soul-boy's hotel room. His Slayer was dead, but he didn't quite believe it.

He arrived in Sunnydale, still not believing that Buffy, the Big Bad Buff, was dead. Angelus heard, saw, and knew everything that soul-boy experienced, but still, he didn't believe it. It was incomprehensible.

The town, however, showed the truth. It was in ruins. A demon biker gang had decided to overrun the place and Angelus knew that had Buffy been alive, such a thing would have never happened.

Before leaving the town, he visited her grave.

It was sentimental, yes, but he'd needed the closure.

Imagine his surprise when not ten seconds after arriving and blankly staring at her friends' pale attempt to capture her accomplishments in words, a hand suddenly popped up from the ground before him.

Angelus was so shocked he simply stared at the blonde as she dragged herself out of her grave.

Suddenly the very distinct smell he'd noticed made sense. Heavy magic had been used. And it appeared that the magic had brought back the Slayer.

She stiffened, as though sensing his presence, before turning and squinting at him. Buffy's eyes showed confusion, disbelief, suspicion. And suddenly, Angelus felt like the luckiest demon in all the dimensions. He had a confused, disorientated Slayer before him. A Slayer that he knew, now, – after the last several months of raging from within that soul-boy freak – he had no wish to live without. Ever.

There was only one thing to do.

Angelus struck.

---

She would rise that night. New. Strong. His.

Angelus had never heard of a Slayer being turned into a vampire, but he didn't think there would be any problem with it. Perhaps she might be more vicious, already having the essence of a demon inside her, but he didn't foresee any major complications.

His thoughts returning to the present, Angelus was abruptly aware that the face he had been stroking had open eyes that were focused on him with an unnerving intensity.

Angelus released a sigh of relief, only now allowing himself to realize he'd been worried that she wouldn't take to the change.

Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek as he'd been stroking hers.

"So pretty…" she whispered. Angelus was a bit uncomfortable, though he could not fathom way. In an instant the hand stroking his cheek turned into a claw, nails raking down the side of his face.

Angelus reared back with a roar of pain, registering the Slayer's words as she stood up and began to pace, looking very much like a caged and agitated stalking lioness. "Not pretty enough! Ugly! Ugly! Where is the pretty?" She seemed to beseech him with her eyes and tone momentarily before turning back to her pacing. "The warmth? The love? The comfort? It's ugly here. Loud, harsh, bright, ugly." Her tone was harsh and Angelus watched her move with a strange mixture of lust, appreciation, and apprehension.

Before he could so much as blink, let alone react, Angelus had his back pressed against a wall, with the Slayer-turned-vampire's hand at his throat. She snarled in his face, a sound that was deep and terrifying to even him. "You took me from there!" The look on her face was fierce and frightening, but just as quickly confusion bloomed in her eyes and her face crumpled. "No, no. Not you. _Them_" The fierce look was back suddenly and Angelus could feel the infinite strength in the hand holding him aloft. "_They_ took me from there." Her face crumpled once again. "From love, warmth, happiness."

A heart-breaking expression overcame her face and just as quickly as he'd been pinned, Angelus was released. The Slayer was across the room, huddled in a corner, keening softly.

Angelus swallowed thickly. She was worse than Dru. More dangerous too. He hadn't even been able to follow her movements. And her strength was incredible. He watched with trepidation as she knotted her fingers in her hair, pushing her forehead to the wall and slowly shaking it back and forth.

Suddenly Angelus realized what it was that had been bothering him. He started as he realized that her face was human. Buffy hadn't changed visage even when she'd slammed him against the wall and growled at him. It was strange…unique. But then again, she had been a Slayer. And she'd apparently been brought back from the dead. Who knew how different she would be.

A smile of anticipation overcame Angelus' face. It didn't matter if this was simply a fit of shock, or if she truly was insane. Angelus had in his grasp not only his Buff girl, but a Slayer-turned-vampire. She would be quite formidable, so long as he could control her.

A frown formed on his face.

The biggest question was how he would do that without becoming dust in the wind.

His frown deepened into a scowl.

This would take considerable thought.


	26. And a Step to the Left

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of its characters, I only borrow them for my own entertainment.

**And a Step to the Left**

Whistler winced as he watched the Slayer dive through the portal. He knew, in general terms, what awaited her on the other side, and did not envy the blonde her adventure.

Several hours later a hand reached up through the still open portal. Several teenagers and young adults crawled their way out of that hell hole.

Whistler swelled with pride. This was _his_ Slayer. The one he'd chosen to watch over and guide. She had such spunk, such _life_, that he couldn't help but be drawn to her.

He frowned as the portal closed. The connection he had with the Slayer, allowing him to sense some of her stronger emotions and find her, muted. Suddenly the only thing he could get from it was the fact that she was still alive.

A small group of the teenagers that had waited, presumably for his Slayer to follow, sagged in despair and guilt. They waited, despite their obvious sorrow, for almost two hours before one of them convinced the others to leave. He spoke of the time difference, of a decade having by then passed.

Whistler jerked at the statement. He'd known the flow of time differentiated between dimensions, but he hadn't known it was quite that extreme.

Even knowing it was probably useless, he hunkered down to wait.

If nothing else, stubbornness was a trait he shared with his charge.

~.~

After twelve hours Whistler couldn't help but be both amazed and a little worried. He'd never heard of a Slayer living past 25, let alone 50.

He knew that over time and with each new challenge a Slayer's powers grew. How much more powerful would a Slayer be who'd lived that long be?

And would her having already died once make a difference? Would she grow in power more quickly, more slowly, or not at all?

~.~

At the thirty hour mark Whistler was officially terrified. He knew she was alive; their tie told him that, but with it muted from the dimensional distance, he couldn't tell more besides that.

When the portal opened again, Whistler couldn't help but gulp and step back, invisible though he was.

He was worried.

And rightly so.

From the pool-like portal jumped a figure he recognized easily, which worried him even more, because she looked only maybe a decade older.

Before he could do anything but gape, her eyes landed on him. The Slayer stalked towards him, pure predator, at the same time, waving a hand and shutting down the inter-dimensional portal behind her.

_Oh yeah_, Whistler thought fearfully, _worried is the right emotion._


	27. Selfish Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of its various characters, I only use them for fun.

**Selfish Sacrifice**

Buffy untied her sister's wrists, ignoring the subtle crackling of energy below her. She could feel it spreading, widening; a tear in space. But it wasn't _important_.

All that was important right then was saving Dawnie. Because she was part of her. Made of the Slayer. Her own flesh and blood, almost literally.

"Buffy, stop. Stop! It's started!" Dawn cried, yanking her arms away from her sister.

The Slayer turned, her eyes too bright, nearly manic with their intensity. She glanced from her little sister to the rapidly expanding portal, memories and connections flowing through her head.

Dawn, as the Key, might have been powerful, capable of tearing down the walls between dimensions. She might have also been a bit more intelligent and intuitive for a girl her age. But as a human – most especially as a fourteen year-old girl – she was inherently selfish.

When she saw the shift behind her sister's eyes, the sudden knowledge and resignation fill them, Dawn knew that she could not let her sister sacrifice herself. Dawn wouldn't be able to live with herself.

So she met her big sister's too calm gaze with her own frantic one, grabbed onto Buffy's arms and gave her one almighty shove. The move, completely unexpected, and on the already shifting and shimmying, poorly constructed tower, sent Buffy staggering back several steps, before tumbling backwards down a small portion of the staircase.

As she fell, Buffy saw her little sister turn and, ignoring the pain of her wounds, dart to the edge of the platform and take the leap.

"Dawnie! _No!"_ Even as she shrieked, Buffy knew it was useless.

Dawn hit the portal just as a dark shape was about to emerge. Her body went rigid, the portal turning a blinding green, and then winked out of existence.

"No." Her voice was breathless, disbelieving. "_Nooo!_" The shriek was inhuman, a primal howl of horror, pain, and grief from the Slayer. Dawn had been a part of her. A piece of her. She'd _belonged_ to her. But now she was gone, not even a body to bury.

The Slayer in her yowled for Buffy to hunt. To _kill_. To find something that she could tear apart with her bare hands. For once, Buffy ignored her human sensibilities and gave in.


	28. No Safety in Hiding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I only borrow them for my own perverse entertainment.

**No Safety in Hiding**

Buffy came awake choking on phantom blood.

She'd had nightmares before, sure, but never anything that real. That gruesome. And certainly not herself being killed by a horror movie reject monster.

Her clock said it was just after midnight, but Buffy was not paying it or anything else any attention. She was simply struggling to relearn how to breathe and trying to find a way to get disentangled from her sheets.

Jerking sharply in both barely suppressed panic and not so suppressed irritation, Buffy then froze as she heard the loud and very distinct sound of cloth ripping. She looked down in horror at the torn sheets in her hands, beginning to panic in earnest.

In her dream, she'd been extremely fast and strong, inhumanly so. But she was human. _Normal_. There was no way this could be happening to her.

Buffy clinched her eyes tightly shut, gripping her pillow to her chest, squeezing for all she was worth. Another sharp ripping sound and Buffy was coated in feathers.

The sobs she'd been holding in, out of sheer determination and stubbornness, tore free from her throat. Panic and distress warred in her mind as she raged internally.

She was normal. The average Valley girl with unhappy, self-absorbed, drink- and argument-happy, avoidy parents. She could not have this happening to her!

If the strength was real, then the dream was real. She would not die at the hands of some great big ugly monster. She was normal.

_Normal__!_

Four hours later, Buffy woke without the aid of her alarm clock (be it electrical or maternal). She swallowed harshly as she observed the mess of her room, but felt steel determination well up in her.

She was _normal_.

By the time she was brushing her teeth, Buffy's mind had begun to wander back towards the implications. She wasn't crazy. She knew that. But crazy things seemed to be happening to her. Almost supernatural-

Damnit! She was normal!

A crack echoed quietly in the bathroom. Buffy stared at the remains of her toothbrush in disbelief. Even more panic inducing, were the small cuts that were already closing, as if by magic.

_No!_ Buffy thought angrily. _I'm normal! No magic. No monsters. And certainly. No. Super. Powers._

The feeling she was now beginning to associate with strange happenings began to well up in her with her rage and panic.

Buffy mentally stomped on it.

She would be _normal_. No matter what she had to do.

At cheerleading practice Buffy found herself breezing through the new routines with an ease she'd never felt before. Learning and remembering new choreographed dances and cheers had always been relatively easy, but this was like breathing. No effort.

The end of the two hour practice had Buffy hurrying to the showers to hide the fact that she _didn't_ need one even after what she used to call an intense workout.

She squashed down the power she felt rising with her distress. She could _not_ afford to be seen doing something freak-worthy.

Buffy froze with the thought before stomping a mental foot and screeching silently. _I AM NORMAL!_

If there was one thing she'd learned growing up with parents that only seemed to care when others were looking, repressing made you happier. Because if you don't think on it, you don't worry about it.

And if that didn't work. Fake it.

Hide behind a mask.

She already did that anyways. What was one more thing to hide?

That night Buffy huddled in bed hugging herself. She fought the power. Fought against the urge to climb out her window and hunt.

To find the evil in the world and destroy it.

To kill.

Buffy hugged herself and chanted her mantra –

_I'm normal._

– And felt crazier by the second.

It continued that way for another 8 days before he came.

Destiny? Ha! Right. She had a destiny. To fight vampires.

Hear the sarcasm.

Buffy ignored the memory of the dream that started all this.

Vampires didn't exist. He was nuts. Completely loony.

And there! He'd just proved her right. He threw a knife at her. A knife!

But… She'd. Caught. It.

No thought. No effort. Just snatched the knife, that had been flying towards her pretty face, right out of the air.

Buffy swallowed thickly. It was one thing to have these freaky powers she'd been ignoring for the past week.

It was quite another to have someone call you on it. And have a reason for why.

She agreed to meet him at the graveyard. If he was just a crazy old man that had gotten lucky in his guess, she'd have her pepper spray and her not-so-imagined super powers.

She wasn't normal.

She was 15 years old. Blonde, bubbly, top of the social ladder cheerleader. And he said she was supposed to quit school and die before she was 18. Buffy had laughed in his face.

There was no way she was going to be this Slayer.

She didn't want to die.

People died.

When she didn't patrol.

When she did patrol.

It was a fact. A constant. Nothing to change it.

That's why she fought it. Why she would do one half-hearted sweep, ignoring the primal urge to _hunt_fight_kill_ the same way she ignored and squashed the power every time it tried to rise up in her.

She was fifteen years old. She didn't want to die, and being the Slayer meant certain death.

So she wouldn't be it.

She'd kill the vampires she saw, and ignore the rest.

Leave them alone, and they'd leave her alone.

Win, win.

They came after her.

Didn't matter that she was fifteen years old. That she didn't want the power. That she'd been _ignoring_ the power, only learning everything Merrick had been teaching her so he wouldn't nag.

Didn't matter to them.

They came after her and killed people.

People she knew.

Care about.

Loved.

The kiddy gloves came off.

She gave into the power.

Let it whisper to her.

Let it teach her.

She was the Slayer and no monster was safe.

They died. In droves.

No place was safe. No where to hide.

_The Slayer hunted._

**A/N:** This could be canon, could be AU. Hell it could be the prologue to any number of stories. For now though, it's just 'as is'.


End file.
